CPR Training
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. The Glee club have to learn CPR. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The Glee club sat in the choir room.

"Okay guys, we are doing something different today," Mr Schuester announced. "Today we will be learning the process of CPR. I have chosen partners for you and both of you will, well, let's just say help the other one. You are to pretend that your partner is a CPR dummy because unfortunately this school of ours doesn't have the money to afford real dummies. So any questions?".

"What does CPR mean?" Puck asked.

"Very good question, Puck," Mr Schuester said. "CPR means cardiopulmonary resuscitation."

Rachel gulped. This could possibly be her chance to kiss Finn. As Mr Schuester had said, he had chosen partners for them. Rachel was praying for Finn to be hers.

Finn was half asleep and had only heard half of what Mr Schuester had gone on and on about. It was something about CPR and having partners. Wait, could that mean…? Finn was now wide-awake in his seat.

As Mr Schuester explained the assignment in more detail, Finn was wringing his hands together in worry and anxiety.

"I will now call you and your partner's names. When I call your names please come up to the piano and get your instruction packets. Read through them and they will explain the directions of what you must do. Mats for lying down on the dirty floor are over by that side wall," Mr Schuester pointed.

Mr Schuester sighed and went on, "The partnerships are: Sam and Tina, Mike and Santana, Quinn and Finn, Puck and Mercedes, Kurt and Brittany, Rachel and Artie,".

"Mr Schue? How can I do this?" Artie asked pointing to his wheel chair.

"Erm... well Artie, you just sit out for now," Mr Schuester added.

"What about me, I have now partner," Rachel announced.

"Well I'll be your partner," He agreed.

Rachel nodded. As everyone was already on the task, Mr Schuester handed her the instructions.

Rachel read the instructions:

**1. Place on back.**

**2. Open mouth with fingers and be sure that tongue or a foreign object is not blocking throat. Do not do this without looking. **

**3. If not possibility of neck injury, place hand on forehead and other hand under chin, and gently tilt head back to free tongue so not blocking windpipe.**

**4. Hold nose shut - cover mouth with your mouth and give 2 breaths (each 1.5-2 seconds and see chest rise) **

**5. Put heel of one hand midway between nipples and put other hand on top of first.**

**6. Press down 30 times to a depth of about 1 1/2 to 2 inches at a rate of a little less than about 2 per second (100 per minute)**

**7. CYCLE: Repeat 2 breaths followed by 30 chest compressions.**

**8. If you feel pulse return, continue with breaths only.**

Rachel gulped, not knowing what to say. How could they possibly do this? They were student and teacher.

Rachel quickly looked around the room and noticed everyone else had already started. She snuck a glance at Finn and noticed that Quinn and him seemed to be doing more than just what the directions said. Give two breaths for 10 seconds each is not what the directions said. Disgusted, she looked away and at Mr Schuester.

She was staring at him, so he said something to snap her out of whatever trance she was in.

"Rachel, maybe we should start now?" Mr Schuester suggested.

"Yeah," Rachel muttered.

She sighed and Mr Schuester lay down on his back on the blue mat.

Rachel looked at the second direction since he was already on his back. Hesitantly, she took two of her fingers and gently pried open Mr Schuester's mouth. Obviously since this was not the real thing, nothing was blocking his throat.

She didn't need to do number three, but she hesitated at number four. Mr Schuester's mouth voluntarily opened and she held his nose between her index finger and thumb. She used her left hand, so she could have better access to his mouth. Nervously, she bent over him and gave him two quick breaths. Even though it wasn't a real kiss, it sent fireworks through Mr Schuester's and Rachel's heads. Mr Schuester's chest rose when she gave him the two-second breaths.

They both didn't say anything as Rachel read the fifth direction.

Rachel glanced behind her at everyone else. No one else seemed to be having a problem. Some of the Glee club were heavily making out.

Rachel placed one of her hands on his sternum and the other hand on top of her hand. She pressed down lightly 30 times. Mr Schuester looked in her eyes, silently trying to tell her something. The feelings he was experiencing was something that he had never felt before. Mr Schuester was tense and was trying to calm down.

"I'm supposed to do the breaths again and then the 30 chest compressions," Rachel told him quietly.

"Okay," Mr Schuester smiled.

Secretly he wanted her to keep going. He had felt an instant spark between the two when her lips had lightly touched his.

"Okay," Rachel shrugged.

Without warning she leaned her head to the right and kissed him. It was a little more intense than last time, but to other people it would still look like CPR and not a make-out session. Rachel gave him two breaths and put her hands in-between his chest and gave him 30 compressions.

"The last direction says to continue with just breaths if the pulse returns," Rachel said. Taking his wrist in her hand, she felt his pulse. "So, just breaths?"

"If that is what the directions say," Mr Schuester said.

Just as Rachel was about to give him more breaths, he stopped her when her lips were hovering above his. He didn't move.

"How many more breaths?" Rachel asked.

Her lips were moving and barely touching Mr Schuester's. She could feel the slight tickle.

Mr Schuester just stared in to her beautiful big eyes. Wait, what the hell was he thinking? This was his student!

"I guess until I am breathing and conscious," He replied.

They were still so close that he could feel her breath as she whispered in his ear.

"Then I guess we just do however many breaths you need," Rachel whispered.

Rachel kissed him more thoroughly this time and held for longer than 10 seconds. Mr Schuester wasn't complaining. He liked it- a lot. This was no longer CPR. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

When Glee practice was over Rachel stayed behind.

"Thanks for saving my life, Rach," Will smiled.

"It was my pleasure," Rachel added.

"I think you got it wrong though," He laughed.

"Well, we will have to do it again," She replied.

Will smiled and walked closer to her. Rachel kissed him and he got her up against the wall. He was enjoying himself, so when she pulled away, he pouted.

"What if we get caught?" Rachel asked.

Will hadn't thought of that.

"You could lose your job," She told him.

"Well..." Will smiled.

He lay down on his back, like in the training.

"I can't get in trouble if you were saving my life," Will stated.

Rachel smiled as she understood. She knelt down next to him. Her lips brushed his. He laughed.

"You're meant to be unconscious, you can't laugh," Rachel laughed.

Will smiled and stopped laughing. Rachel kissed him and run her hand along his chest.

He put his hand on her waist. As she kissed him she could feel her heart racing.

She couldn't believe her teacher had her feeling this way. She had never felt like this with Finn, Jesse or Puck. But with Will she did.

Will kissed her more. He looked at her eyes.

"Rach, I love you," He confessed.

It was true he did love her. He still liked Emma a bit but Rachel was more than she would ever be.

As Rachel smiled at what he had just said she replied "I love you Will,".

They kissed again, as the door opened; Will closed his eyes and acted unconscious again.

"What's going on?" The janitor asked.

"He wasn't breathing, I had to do CPR," Rachel replied hoping it would work.

"Is he okay now?" The janitor questioned.

"Yes, he's okay," Rachel smiled.

The janitor nodded and left. He smiled to himself. How stupid does she think he is? He saw them making out, but he wouldn't tell anyone. He had made out with Santana once, so if he turned Will and Rachel in, he could get in trouble too.

Will sat up as the door shut.

"You think he fell for it?" Will asked.

"No, but I saw him making out with Santana once. So if he tells, I'll tell," Rachel smiled.

"Okay. I think we should do this again. How about? Me and you, at my place tomorrow?" Will asked.

"I would love that," She nodded.

Rachel helped Will up, they kissed once more and she left.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came quick. Rachel was making her way to Spanish, thinking about Will. She was dying to feel his lips on hers again. She was thinking about staying behind after class, for a little making out.

When she entered the room, Will smiled at her. He waited for everyone to get settled.

"Okay guys, I'll hand out your tests, that I graded last night," He smiled.

He handed them out. When he got to Rachel he winked. She opened the first page of her test, to see a note. She opened it up, from its folded form. She smiled and it read:

_Yesterday was great. How about you meet me in here at break time? Love Will x_

She looked at him and nodded.

When break time came, Will was in his classroom waiting for Rachel. She entered and ran up to him. She hugged him tight and kissed him.

"I've been wanting to do that all morning," Rachel said.

"Well, now we have 20 minutes to do what you want," Will replied.

She put her hand under his shirt to feel his chest.

"I like the way you think," She giggled.

"Wait to tonight to do that if you want," Will added.

"Okay," She agreed.

Will then put his hands in her hair and kissed her deeply and passionately. He lay her down on the desk and got on top of her young body.

She was smiling and knew what he was thinking. Will rubbed his crotch against hers. He heard Rachel moan in pleasure.

"You like that, Rach?" He asked.

She nodded and kissed him again.

"Well, you can have more of that tonight," He laughed.

They kissed for a few more minutes, and then she left. She couldn't wait until school finished.

When she was in Glee later on that day, Will kept looking at her. She was smiling and blushing under his gaze. As he told the club the assignment he thought of Rachel. He couldn't wait to see her perform the love song assignment.

He looked at her again and it was like she could read his mind. She knew he wanted to hear her sing. She looked at everyone else. They nodded and were talking about what to sing.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Glee finished Will and Rachel went to his house. Will made dinner and they enjoyed it. Rachel was staring at him and he smiled.

"So, now can I do what I wanted to do at school?" Rachel asked.

"Sure," He laughed.

Rachel stood up and took Will's hand. He knew what she wanted. He couldn't wait. He kissed her and they stopped for a moment.

"What time do you have to be home?" Will asked.

"In 3 hours," She replied.

"Great," He added.

Will picked her up in his arms and walked to his room. He lay her down on his bed.

"Are you sure you want this Rachel?" He asked.

"I'm sure," She confirmed.

He nodded and he got on top of her and kissed her. His hands moved down to her hip where his hand ran down along the side of her thigh, reaching under and bringing it up, resting it on his hip.

Rachel groaned at the sudden contact of the length of his hardness pressed against her centre and she pulled him harder towards her.

Her hips unconsciously started a rocking motion as she strived for more friction; their clothing an unfortunate barrier between the two.

"Will," She moaned as Will pressed himself more against her. "Clothes off now," She managed to get out before Will's lips descended on to hers again.

Will reached a hand down in between them, unbuttoning her skirt and unzipping it, breaking contact for barley a second, he hastily pulled her skirt and knickers down her legs. His other hand resting on her cheek, his thumb gently stroking her cheek as, their lips came together in a heated but passionate kiss.

He fumbled with his own pants, parting the rough fabric just enough to free his swollen erection. He pulled her body in to his, her digging in to his thigh as he thrust in to her warmth, her tightness a pleasant sensation.

Her leg tightened around him in an effort to pull him deeper as he thrust harder, in and out of her torturous heat.

He nipped at her neck, drawing the skin in to his mouth and she bucked as the sensation swept over her limbs. She embedded her fingers deep within his curly hair, damp with sweat, pulling his mouth harder against her neck as he drew hard, bringing blood to the surface, breaking the delicate vessels below, marking her, so that tomorrow he would know that it wasn't a dream before his tongue darted out to soothe the angry red blemish. She could feel his smile against her skin, the corners of his mouth tipped up in pleasure.

When he brought his face up to look at her, his eyes were dark, veiled with the passion he could never quite shake, not when it came to Rachel. His hands gripped her hips as he changed the angle. He watched as she adjusted to the change of pace and pushed a lock of stray hair behind her ear.

Rachel closed her eyes; her breath came in short puffs against his neck as he thrust deeper in and out of her.

Rachel threw her head back in ecstasy, Will pulling her closer, her legs wrapping tighter around his waist and her arms around his neck. His mouth and tongue moved to silence the moans of pleasure that slid effortlessly from her moistened lips, noises that now only heightened as his tongue pushed against hers, seeking and tasting.

Trousers around his ankles now, his lips against hers were harsh and bruising against the delicate flesh crushed beneath them, delicate lips that fought and pressed and moved just as forcibly in time with his. His hands glided across her skin, never breaking contact, seeking to know every part of her, committing the parts that made her shudder and moan to memory.

The more he found, the more Rachel couldn't hold back; the harder he pressed back against her, driving her further towards the brink. Feeding his own desire from her eager response, he was fast reaching a precipice of his own.

Rachel's mind was screaming. The throb of pleasure that echoed around her body at his every touch had come to the point where everything merged. Her breathing, her heartbeat joined with his, and the sounds of their frantic coming together melded with the bed confining them. Gasping for air, her chest pounding, she arched her back, pleading with her body for the release she so desperately needed.

He ground his hips deep against her, feeling her belly contract and twist against his flesh pressed hard against it, heard the whimper of longing escape her lips as his hands moved slowly down her breasts, pausing to roll and tease a straining nipple that sought his touch through the material of her shirt and bra. Sliding his hands down around her hips, he followed their curve down over soft skin, sliding them around the back of her thighs, urging her onwards.

He felt her nails dig deep in to his back in response, felt her body push back against him, and felt his own control snap like a twig underfoot.

Her legs tightened firmly around him, and she dug her feet in to the back of his thighs seeking further purchase. He was inside her, filling her; filling her soul in a way she couldn't define, she writhed against him, with the bed for support as she cried out his name as her body so desperately sought the release it needed.

He was there as the stars exploded and she came, hard, shredding several layers of skin under her nails as she dragged them down his back. Not a second later, she felt his body tense, his back went rigid and he threw his head back, emptying himself in her; coating her insides with his seed.

They stood embracing each other for a second, catching their breaths, before he gently pulled back and lay on top of her, still holding her in his arms, both their chests heaving, sweat rolling down their bodies.

His hand caressed the small of her back as they cooled, her arms resting around his neck.

"I love you, Will," Rachel whispered.

"I love you too, Rachel," He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Will took Rachel home later on and kissed her goodbye. He drove back home and he went to bed. What a great night he had. He drifted off to sleep thinking of Rachel.

The next day he was in the choir room with the Glee club. He looked at Rachel, who had put makeup, over the mark he had made on her neck. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and remembered what had happened. He couldn't believe he had sex with his student.

He was waiting for the kids to do their assignments. As usual Rachel sung first. She looked at Will before signing.

_If time was still  
>The sun would never never find us<br>We could light up  
>The sky tonight<br>And I could see the world through your eyes  
>Leave it all behind<em>

_If it's you and me forever_  
><em>If it's you and me right now<em>  
><em>I'd be alright<em>  
><em>Be alright<em>  
><em>We're chasing stars to lose our shadow<em>  
><em>Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine<em>  
><em>So won't you fly with me?<em>

_Won't you fly with me_

_Now the past_  
><em>Has come<em>  
><em>And I've been given meaning<em>  
><em>And a reason<em>  
><em>To give all I can<em>  
><em>To believe once again<em>

_If it's you and me forever_  
><em>If it's you and me right now<em>  
><em>That'd be alright<em>  
><em>Be alright<em>  
><em>We're chasing stars to lose our shadow<em>  
><em>Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine<em>  
><em>So won't you fly with me?<em>

When Rachel finished singing everyone clapped. Will thought an angel was in the room when she sang.

"Well done Rachel. Okay who's next?" Will asked as he finished clapping.

A few others from the Glee club sang and then the bell went.

"Alright guys, I'll see you tomorrow," Will said.

When everyone left, Rachel kissed him.

"So did you enjoy last night?" Will asked her spinning her round.

"I did. Did you?" She asked.

"Of course," He replied instantly.

"Did you like my song for you?" Rachel asked.

"I absolutely loved it. Thank you," Will smiled kissing her on her nose.

As the days went by Rachel started seeing Will more often. They texted and talked, on the phone every night. They made out every day. Rachel stayed at Will's house every Saturday. No one in the Glee club new about them yet. So they had been careful.

It was another day at school and Rachel was in the choir room. She was learning the new dance routine for Regional's. Half way through she sat out as she was feeling sick. She had also been sick two days before.

When she got home she sat in her bathroom. She had a pregnancy test in her hand. She thought about when her and Will had sex. She could be pregnant. She laughed at herself. It was probably just a sickness bug.

She still took the test and when she finished, she hesitated. She could be pregnant and if she was, how would she tell Will. Finally she looked at it. She covered her mouth with her hand. She was pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at school she went to see Will. He knew something was wrong as soon as he saw her.

"Will... I need to tell you something," Rachel said.

He nodded and said "Go ahead,".

"I'm pregnant," She confessed.

Will's world stopped. Did Rachel just say she was pregnant? No he must have heard her wrong.

"Will..." She said breaking the silence.

"You're pregnant. Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded. Will knew she was afraid and about to cry.

"Come here," He smiled opening up his arms.

"I'm sorry," She apologised beginning to cry.

He kissed her on the top of her head.

"It's okay, you don't need to be sorry," Will told her.

Will hugged her tight and smiled. He was going to be a father.

"So are you keeping it?" He asked.

"Yes," She smiled.

"Why?" He asked.

She kissed him then said "Because I love you,".

Will stared in to her eyes. His heart racing. How did he fall for his student? Probably by her amazing, beautiful eyes.

"I love you and I'm going to be here all the way," Will announced.

Rachel kissed him again. She was over the moon with happiness.

A few week passed and the whole school had found out Rachel was pregnant. It wasn't hard to figure out, as she was being sick all the time, her stomach was getting bigger and she had put on weight. Will had been checking up on her all the time and asking how his child was. Later on in the day, she went home, after she had been sick.

"What's wrong honey?" Leroy asked.

She was hesitating. What if they get mad? What if they get Will fired... Rachel didn't know what to say. The truth was always the best, but in this case maybe not.

"I'm pregnant," She confessed.

Her dads stared at her shocked.

"How long have you known?" Hiram asked.

"3 week," Rachel added.

"Who's the father?" Her dads both asked at the same time.

"Promise me you won't go mad," She said.

"We promise," Her dads agreed.

"Mr Schuester is the dad. We've been going out for over a month now," Rachel smiled.

Just thinking of Will made her smile, she got butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't think straight.

"That's great," Leroy said.

"That is wonderful. We're going to be grandparents," Hiram added.

Rachel laughed and hugged them. She had expected them to react differently, but was glad they hadn't.

That night, Will came round worried as she had gone home from school. He knocked on the door. Leroy opened it and smiled.

"Will, it's good to see you," He said.

"It's good to see you too. Is Rachel in?" Will asked.

"She's up stairs. Go up and see her if you want," Leroy offered.

"Thank you," Will smiled.

He walked up stairs and knocked on Rachel's bedroom door.

"Come in," Rachel said.

Will entered and walked over to her. He kissed her. He had been so worried when she went home. He thought about she could be hurt or his child could be hurt and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked confused.

"I came to see if you're okay," Will smiled.

"I'm fine and I told my dads I'm pregnant and they're okay with it," Rachel informed.

"That's great news. Also I've made an appointment at the clinic for Saturday," Will smiled.

Rachel and Will talked for ages. When Will was about to leave, Hiram appeared.

"Will, feel free to come round here, whenever you want," He smiled handing Will a key.

"Thank you, I'll see you later," Will replied.

The next day at school the Glee club were asking Rachel who the father of her baby was.

"Come on, just tell us," Puck groaned.

"I don't want to," Rachel answered.

"He must be some idiot knocking you up," Santana smiled.

Will over heard Santana say that and looked at her. He wasn't an idiot.

"Just leave her alone," Quinn said sitting beside Rachel.

Rachel was surprised. Quinn was being nice to her. The Quinn that used to hate her, and humilliate her.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled.

Quinn smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this for ages guys. I totally forgot about it, but I'm gonna finish it.**

When Glee practice was over, Rachel stayed behind. She was terrified; after all she was pregnant with her teacher's child. What if someone found out about her and Will? What would happen to Will?

"Rachel, are you okay?" Will asked concerned.

In all of Glee practice today, she hadn't spoken much. Will knew she was scared. She had that look in her eyes. He wished that he could be with her. That there were no rules about student and teacher relationships. He sighed and took a seat beside her.

"Rach..." He said softly.

Rachel turned to face him, and he took her hands in his.

"Will... I'm so scared... what if someone finds out about us? You'll lose your job and I can't do that to you," Rachel said her voice cracking half way through her sentence.

"Hey... I'm not going to lose my job. We've been dating now for over a month and no one's found out," Will reassured her.

He looked in to her eyes and put a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She looked at him and nodded.

"Anyway, once you graduate, we can tell the whole world about us," He grinned.

Rachel got butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't wait till that day. She had already planned her future. Her and Will would be married with two kids. She wanted that now, but she knew she would have to wait.

"I can't wait until I graduate," Rachel smiled.

She had that warm smile that only she could wear. A warm feeling rose up in his stomach and the butterflies fluttered around spastically. He was definitely in love; there was no other word for it.

"Come on Rach, I'll take you home, and I've booked us an appointment at the clinic for tomorrow," Will told her grinning like a mad man.

He stood up and she stood up with him. He walked over to his bag and picked it up. He looked back at Rachel.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Rachel was staring at him and was speechless. How did she end up falling for her teacher? She was glad she met Will, because she knew he was one of a kind.

"Rach?" He asked again.

Rachel shook her head to get out of her trance. "Yeah, I'm ready," She smiled.

Will nodded and walked with her to his car. He opened the door for her.

"After you Cinderella," He said sweetly.

Rachel giggled and looked at him.

"I love you so much Will," She announced feeling happiness spread through her like a fire.

Will waited a moment before replying "I love you too Rachel. More than you will ever know,".


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't uploaded this story for a while, but I'm gonna try my best to finish it.**

It was the next day and Rachel was waiting patiently for her wonderful boyfriend to arrive. All she could think about was him and their future together. She was so happy that everything had happened, as she knew she wouldn't ever find a more caring and loving man than Will.

She glanced at her cell phone as it buzzed and she noticed she had a new message. She opened it and she knew it was off Finn. She didn't even look at the name of the sender, as she knew by the grammar. She read the message and shook her head.

_Hiya Rach wnt 2 go c a movie x_

She sighed and deleted the message, not even bothering to reply. She didn't want anything to do with Finn, as she was completely happy with Will. She didn't want to spend time with Finn, also she knew if she did Will would get jealous, and she didn't want to upset him.

She knew Finn was jealous that she was dating someone, and that he hadn't been her first. She could tell by the look on his face when she spoke about her boyfriend in Glee club. She couldn't wait to see the dumb reaction on Finn's face, when he found out after graduation. It would be a photo moment for sure.

Rachel smiled at the thought of her and Will getting married. They would have an amazing family, they would have a perfect marriage and she would have his last name. She loved the sound of the name Rachel Schuester, it sounded better than Rachel Berry and it meant she belonged to Will.

She was taken away from her thoughts though, when she felt her stomach hurting and she felt like she was going to throw up. She got up from her bed and made a dash towards the bathroom, falling to her knees in front of the toilet and vomiting in to the toilet bowl.

She hated her morning sickness so much and she wished that she didn't have to go through all the stomach pains, vomiting, back pains and the need to go to the toilet more often. She wished she didn't have to do this for 9 whole months, but she knew it was worth it as once it was over, she and Will would have a beautiful baby, with her eyes and Will's chubby cheeks.

She heard footsteps approaching her and she wondered who it was, and she knew it was Will as a hand was put on her back, rubbing it gently. Her heart fluttered at his touch and she felt him moving her hair out of her face as she continued to vomit. He hated her having to go through all of this every single day.

"Will, I don't want you to see me like this," Rachel groaned slowly before throwing up again.

Will flinched at the sound of her bringing up her breakfast. He hated the fact that he had done this to her. He knew he should have used protection and then they wouldn't be in this situation. He was happy though as he was finally going to be a father and at least this child was real, as his ex-wife Terri had lied to him, and faked her pregnancy.

"I'm not going anywhere Rach. I'm gonna be by your side through everything," He replied.

She tried to reply but she threw up again. She hated the smell of sick and she hated being sick. After what seemed like hours but was only minutes, Rachel had stopped emptying the contents of her stomach and she was leaning against Will, panting lightly.

"Good morning beautiful," Will greeted, kissing her forehead.

She blushed at his words, making him smile and she replied "Good morning handsome,"

He chuckled softly and moved so he could kiss her. He kissed her lips gently, while stroking her hair. He pulled away after a moment and looked deep in to her eyes.

"I missed you last night," Rachel told him.

He felt his heart racing faster and he grinned "I missed you too angel,"

She hugged him tightly, as he got up to stand, pulling her carefully to her feet. He brushed some loose hair out of her face and put it behind her ear. She was so beautiful and he knew he was the luckiest man alive.

"So what time is the appointment?" Rachel asked quizzically.

Will looked at his watch and then back at Rachel. He looked in to her eyes and smiled at her.

"It's in 15 minutes," He replied, grabbing her hand "I can't wait to see our baby,"

He was so excited and he felt like he was a kid again on Christmas day. She giggled and kissed him passionately. He moved his lips against hers, deepening the kiss. He was in getting turned on and he tried to think of other things, as he felt blood rushing to his groin. Rachel then pulled away, making him sigh in relief.

Rachel then turned to walk out the room, dragging him along with her. She walked with him down the stairs and she picked up her shoes. Will then took them out of her hand, and she sat on the stairs, while he put them on her feet and fastened them. He smiled and once he was done, he kissed her and she stood up.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded and walked with him to the front door.

"Bye honey," Leroy said.

"Bye sweetheart," Hiram waved at her.

"Bye dads," She replied, walking out the door, hand in hand with Will.

Will led her to his car; they got in, fastening their seatbelts and kissing once more. He put his keys in the engine, started the car, turned on the radio and changed the station a few times, before driving away from her house. Rachel and Will exchanged a glance before they started singing along to the song on the radio.

**Thanks for reading guys. I will try and put up the new chapter soon. Anyway please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Will and Rachel soon arrived at the clinic, then they walked in the building together, hand in hand. Will couldn't believe he was gonna be a dad at last, he was so excited and prepared for it. He was hoping it was a boy, so he could take his son out to play baseball and football, when he got older.

Rachel hoped it was a girl though, so she could buy little dresses and her daughter could go shopping with her for clothes when she got older. Even if it was a the opposite gender of what they hoped for, they knew they were going to love their child no matter what.

When they walked in to the clinic, they went to the front desk and waited in line. Will looked around and saw a couple who were smiling happily and the woman was pregnant. He smiled as he was happy for them and then he turned to Rachel. He squeezed her hand, making her look up and when she did he kissed her nose, making her giggle.

He loved making her laugh, and he smiled at her. The people in front of them now had gone and Will stepped forward. The woman behind the desk looked at him.

"We have an appointment for an ultrasound under the name Schuester," Will said.

"The doctor will be with you soon, please wait in the waiting room," The woman stated.

"Thank you," Will smiled.

Will and Rachel walked away from the desk and went to the waiting room. They got there and they were just about to sit down when the doctor called them through. They walked through to the room hand in hand and Will was so excited. He was about to see his child and when they entered the room Rachel went behind a curtain to get changed in to a blue gown.

Will waited patiently for her and she soon stepped out from behind the curtain. The doctor instructed her to lie on the bed, so she did and the doctor got ready. Will stood and held her hand as the doctor got his equipment.

As the doctor put some gel on the scanner, Rachel pulled back the gown showing her stomach. The doctor looked at the screen and put the scanner on Rachel's stomach. Rachel gasped at the contact with the cold gel and Will smiled.

"Okay if you look on the screen, you will be able to see your baby," The doctor told them.

As Rachel and Will watched the screen, the doctor moved the scanner around and they saw a little almost circle shaped thing show up on the screen and Will smiled an ear to ear smile. Rachel covered her mouth with her hand as she saw the baby.

The doctor pointed to the screen and smiled "There is your baby,"

Will was overwhelmed with happiness and a lone tear rolled down his cheek. He smiled and kissed Rachel's hand then he kissed her lips. Rachel couldn't help but tear up as she saw her and Will's baby. When the doctor was done the doctor handed them a picture of the baby ultrasound and smiled. Will waited as Rachel got redressed and then they both thanked the doctor.

"Do you want to know what gender the baby is?" The doctor asked.

"No thank you, we want to be surprised," Rachel smiled and Will nodded happy with her decision.

As they left the room they walked out to the front desk and then walked out of the clinic, hand in hand. Will held the picture in his hand and Rachel was amazed. They walked towards where Will had parked his car and he knew he would soon need a new one as they were having a baby and his car was small.

"I can't believe this is happening," Rachel smiled.

"Me either," Will grinned.

"Nothing is going to ruin this," Rachel said.

As they got in to Will's car, they fastened their seat belts then faced each other. They didn't know what to say to each other, so they kissed passionately and then pulled away. Will started the car once more, turned on the radio and then drove away from the clinic and set off back towards Rachel's home.

"I love you Will," Rachel smiled.

"I love you too Rachel," Will smiled.

As they drove, they were so happy and they were coming up to a bridge taking them back in to Lima and Will looked out the window at the truck on the other side of the road, which was driving really fast and swerving in to their lane and then back in to the other. Will was scared at this point but Rachel was terrified for her baby and her boyfriend. Will's heart was racing as he prayed to god, that they all would be okay.

"Will, it's going to hit us," Rachel said scared.

"No it isn't," Will stated.

It was swerving side to side and Will tried to dodge it as it got closer, but as he was about to pull in to the other lane, the truck went straight for them. Before they knew it the truck had slammed in to Will's side of the car, breaking the railings on the bridge and sending the car in to the deep water below.

**Thanks for reading guys. Sorry it's short, but at least I updated it. Anyway please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

When the car hit the water, Will's head slammed violently off the side window knocking him unconscious. The car sunk under the water slowly and Rachel began to panic. While Rachel stayed awake, she spotted the windows on Will's side were broken and water was pouring in through them.

She quickly unfastened her belt and looked at her boyfriend. His head was bleeding slightly and he was wet from the water that was coming in the car. The water was already up to her knees now and she knew that they wouldn't have long before the car was fully sunk.

She leaned over and unfastened Will's seat belt before she began tapping his face, trying to bring him around. She was tapping his face gently at first but when he didn't respond she tapped his face harder.

"Will, wake up, please," Rachel begged.

Will still didn't move and she looked down at the water which was now up to her chest. She knew she had to get him awake, so she continued tapping his face. It seemed like it had been forever before she finally saw him stir and the water had risen to their necks now.

"Rach… what happened?" Will asked groggily.

"There's no time to explain but we need to get out of here," Rachel said.

Will looked to see the water around them and the water was rising faster. He quickly moved forwards to the windshield and began pounding on it with his palm of his hand, hoping to break the glass.

"Rach, I need some help," He said.

Rachel did as he had said and she hit the windshield with the palm of her hand. The water was now almost at the roof of the car and they didn't have much time left. They were trying their best to keep their heads above the water and then with one finally hit, the windshield broke and Will kicked it with his feet.

Will took a deep breath as did Rachel and they pushed the windshield out of the way. Will began swimming through the water, towards the surface and he looked back to see Rachel struggling, still in the car.

Without hesitation, he swam back down towards the car and he was running out of air as his lungs were starting to burn. He reached Rachel to see her foot was tangled in her seatbelt. He quickly swam back in the car and tried to untangle it.

Rachel was running out of air too by now and when she felt the seatbelt around her foot loosen she swam through the windshield and towards the surface. Will was close behind her and he breathed in some water against his will.

He tried coughing as the water burned his lungs and he breathed in more of the liquid. He looked up to see Rachel's feet getting further away from him and the surface seemed so far away. He couldn't stop himself from breathing in the liquid and it filled his lungs, burning his throat. His vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, grey dots danced in front of his eyes; his world was starting to go black as Will gave in to the pain that overwhelmed him.

When Rachel broke the surface, she gasped in every sweet breath and waited for Will to surface. It had been only a matter of seconds now and she knew Will had been right behind her. Her stomach was in knots and acting on instinct, she swam back under the water.

Once she was under she could see the car and a body was floating near it. She quickly swam downwards and when she saw Will's face, panic clutched at her heart. As she grabbed his jacket she pulled his unconscious form with her.

Her lungs were starting to hurt, as she swam back up to the surface, holding her boyfriend close to her. When they broke the surface, Rachel gasped and spluttered, and then she looked at Will, who wasn't moving.

She knew she had to get him on land and she held him tightly beginning to swim to the river bank. As she swam she prayed that Will was okay but she prayed mostly for her baby, as when they had landed in the water the seatbelt had pulled her back in her seat, and that could have injured her unborn child.

When she finally reached the river bank, she pulled Will up on to the ground with all the strength she could find. When she got him lying down on his back, she looked at his features. His eyes were closed, his skin was grey, his lips were blue, blood was dripping down his face from his head injury and he seemed dead.

She looked back up to the bridge to see the railings broken and people crowded around. One person was on their phone and then Rachel realised their phones were probably broken so she hoped that someone was going to call for help.

She turned her attention back to her boyfriend and she knelt beside him. This was the man she loved, the father of her child and she knew that he might die. Rachel didn't know what to do and then she remembered.

She thought back to that day when her and Will first began dating, when the Glee club had learnt how to save someone's life and Will had been her partner. She had to do that for practice that time and now this was the real thing.

Rachel thought back to the instruction and checked for a pulse at Will's neck and when she found a weak beat, she thanked the jewish god. Then she checked if he was breathing and when she didn't see his chest moving or feel his breath on her cheek, a tear ran down her face.

She remembered when her lips had first touched Will's and she knew what to do. Rachel tilted his head back, opening his airway as she'd remembered and she pried his mouth open. She pinched his nose between her thumb and fore finger, and then she took a breath and sealed his lips with her own.

As she exhaled, she felt his cheeks puff out and she removed her lips from his, turning her head and watching to see his chest rise and fall, but it didn't. Rachel didn't know what to do at this point. The instructions from the training hadn't said what to do if the victim's chest didn't rise. Her heart was in agony as she stared at the man she loved, who was lying lifeless in front of her.

She felt another tear escape her eye and she wiped it away. She remembered from the training that she did compressions and she wondered if that might help. She put one hand on Will's chest then she put the other on top of it, lacing her fingers together.

Rachel leaned up so her knees were the only thing on the ground; she locked her elbows and pushed down 30 times, counting in her head. Water began to run out of the side of Will's mouth and she tilted his head to the side. When the water had stopped coming out of his mouth, she tried again and gave him a breath.

This time his chest rose and she tried to smile. She went to give him another breath when she heard sirens and she saw an ambulance. She saw the paramedics running towards her and she sighed in relief. She was trying not to cry as she looked at him.

When they reached her, she stepped back and one of the paramedics looked her over, while two others worked on Will. She didn't know what the female paramedic was saying to her as she was distracted.

"Miss?" The woman asked.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Rachel asked.

"I said are you okay?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I'm fine but I don't know if my baby is," Rachel said.

"Don't worry Miss, once we get to the hospital, we will check if your baby is okay," The woman reassured.

"Thank you. Is my boyfriend going to be okay?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure, but the other paramedics are doing all they can for him," The woman announced.

Rachel nodded and began to cry in to her hands, as the realisation of what had happened, finally sunk in. When she heard a coughing she removed her hands from her eyes, to see Will on a stretcher, being carried away. The woman paramedic put an arm around Rachel and led her towards the ambulance which Will was being loaded in to. As she climbed in beside two paramedics, the back doors were shut and then ambulance sirens started as they drove towards the hospital.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know this isn't that good but I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

As they drove to the hospital, Rachel watched the paramedics as they tended to Will. He was still unconscious, with an oxygen mask on his face, his skin was taking on a bluish colour from the cold, so the paramedics were removing his jacket, shirt and pants, replacing them with thick thermal blankets.

The bleeding from his head wound had stopped, which was now covered with a white bandage and the woman paramedic lifted his eye lids, shinning a torch light in his eyes, checking his pupil's reaction to the light, to see if he had concussion.

Rachel was shivering herself and one of the woman paramedics handed her a blanket, which she wrapped around herself tightly. She was watching Will closely and he seemed so weak and fragile. She was glad that he had taught her what to do, or he would be dead.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rachel asked.

"He's stable for now, but he's breathed in a lot of water, so time can only tell the out come of his condition," The male paramedic replied.

Rachel nodded and took Will's large hand in hers, it was so cold, and she wished that none of the last 30 minutes had happened. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed the back of it affectionately. She held it tight in her hand and the woman paramedic smiled.

"What's his name?" The woman paramedic asked.

"Will... Will Schuester," Rachel replied, smiling as she got butterflies when she said his name.

"And your name?" The woman paramedic added.

"Rachel Berry," Rachel said.

"Well then Rachel, Will is going to be okay. Do you want to tell me what happened?" The woman paramedic asked and reassured her, feeling sorry for the young girl.

"W-well Will and I were just coming back from the clinic, as I had went to get an ultrasound and we were driving across the bridge... There was a truck that was driving in to both lanes and... I just knew it was going to hit us... Even t-though Will tried to avoid it, it knocked the car off the bridge..." Rachel said.

She sighed and held Will's hand tighter as the memory of the recent events went through her mind.

"Then we were sinking under the water and Will was out cold... I tried to wake him but he just wouldn't wake up... T-the water was almost up to our necks when I finally woke him up... At this point we both started banging on the windshield a-and when it broke, we went to swim to the surface... When Will swam off, my foot had gotten caught in my seat belt and I thought it was over for me... but then Will was there next to me again and my foot was free... I swam to the surface and I... I knew he was right behind me so when he didn't surface, I went back under. W-when I got to him, he had passed out and I swam back to the top of the water..." Rachel added.

Rachel was holding Will's hand tight and she wanted to cry as she was so scared that he might not be the person he was before the accident as she knew his head injury might have caused damage. The woman paramedic was still listening and she knew Rachel was scared by the tone of her voice.

"When I got him on the shore, he wasn't breathing and I didn't know what to do... but then I r-remembered that, at school I had learnt CPR... Then when I tried to save his life, I thought he was going to die, but then you arrived..." Rachel said, with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, you did an excellent job, if it wasn't for you, Will might not have been alive now," The woman paramedic told her.

Rachel smiled, then she looked at Will, his eyes were fluttering and he took in a deep breath, before he began coughing. The male paramedic quickly removed the mask from his face and turned Will's head to the side, as water ran out of Will's mouth as he coughed.

Rachel saw her boyfriend's eyes finally open and he finished coughing seconds later. Will lay gasping for a moment, looking around at his surroundings and when he saw the beautiful brown eyed brunette, he smiled widely.

"Rach..." He croaked, his voice rough.

"I'm here, its okay," Rachel said softly.

"W-what happened?" Will asked.

"I'll tell you later, but now you need to rest," Rachel told him.

Will smiled at her and saw she had tears in her eyes. He wanted to kiss her so badly, and it was like she could read his mind as she leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. Rachel smiled as his lips were a bit warmer than before, and then after a second she pulled away.

The ambulance had just arrived at the hospital and Will was took inside and put in a room. Rachel had been checked over and the baby was fine and she was too. After Rachel had been told that, she set off towards the room where Will was.

She had been told by the woman paramedic it was room 192, so Rachel got in the elevator and went up to the floor she needed. When the metal doors parted, she stepped out and walked around searching for room 192.

As she walked down the corridor she walked faster, wanting to see the man she loved. When she got to his room, she put her hand on the cold metal door handle and she turned it. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, to see Will lying in the bed, looking better than before.

Will's eyes instantly lit up as he saw his beautiful girlfriend, he patted the side of his bed for her to come and sit down. Rachel walked over to his bed, she sat down on the bed next to him and she kissed him.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"A lot better now that you're here," Will smiled.

Rachel blushed slightly at his words and he grinned. Will looked at her, looking in to her eyes and he smiled.

"Thank you Rach," He said.

"I'd do it again just like that," She replied.

"I love you Rachel," Will smiled.

"I love you too Will," Rachel added.

Will was overwhelmed with love for the girl in front of him and he had been told he would be allowed to leave soon. He remembered that his car was trashed as the nurse had told him.

"Rach, have you rung your dads?" Will asked.

"No, not yet," She answered.

"Well I think you should soon, cause they're our ride home," He stated.

"I will call them soon, but for now, I'm going to spend some time with the man I love," Rachel grinned.

Will laughed slightly which made him cough, he began coughing violently and Rachel handed him the glass of cold water from the bed side table next to him. As he took a drink, she watched as he made a face like it hurt when he swallowed. He looked at her and she took the glass and put it back on the table.

"One thing you should know for future events," Will said.

"Yeah, what's that?" Rachel asked curious.

"Drowning hurts a lot," He replied, chuckling the slightest bit.

"I'm sorry," Rachel apologised.

"What for?" Will asked.

"It's my fault that this happened... If my foor hadn't gotten caught in the seat belt, you would be okay," Rachel told him.

"But if I hadn't got you free you and the baby's lives would have been a stake, and I would rather die than have anything happen to you two," Will said.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Will in a hug and she kissed him on his lips. He kissed her gently and put a hand on her cheek. When he pulled away he coughed again, then he looked at Rachel with love in his eyes.

"You are my life Rach," Will said.

**Thanks for reading guys. Next chapter will be up soon. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
